Mecha-Hitler Rises
by Puddintater
Summary: Nazis steal from Nickelodeon to bring Hitler back to life and only one person can stop them.


I work at a studio for Nickelodeon and I sure do love my job. I work as an officer there and there ain't no trouble often until one day when something bad happened.

There an explosion from the top of the building where my boss was. I inside and up to the top of the building when I heared a yell.

"ONE PEOPLE, ONE EMPIRE, ONE LEADER!" The voice yelled.

I reached the top of the building and found my boss.

"What happen!?" I asked

"They stole the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!" My boss yelled

"Uh oh, spaghettios!" I said in shock

"What are you doing go after them!" He screamed

I left teh building in search of the burglars.

"There they are!" I said to no one as I pointed at a direction.

I gave chase and to my surprise they blocked off the way they went with a giant stuffed bear.

"lol wut." I said

I then summoned my Stand [Hotline Bling] and used its ability to phase through it. I began running and tripped on a dildo. I worked at the Nickelodeon Sex Shop.

"Oh fudge." I said aloud

As I left the building I saw the two burglars leaving in a helicopter. I took out my pistol and shot at them but ultimately failed as it was a water gun with hot sauce in it. I went back to my boss and told him they got away.

"They got away, sir." I said

"Well shit." He replied, "Take my helicopter and go after them!"

How convenient of him to have his own helicopter. I went to our underground bunker where the helicopter was. Inside the helicopter was the pilot. I got inside the helicopter and the bunkers top opened up flinging multiple people and cars into the air with "Its Raining Men" playing in the background. We left as the boss waved us off.

"I'll never forget you my love!" I yelled to him

"Ha! Gay!" He yelled back

The pilot and I left the bunker and gave chase towards the fuckers that stole the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. As they came into view I could see they were flipping the bird at us so I leaned out the helicopter did it back to them but more forcefully. Suddenly white stuff hit my face and sent me back into the copter. I wiped it off, cried a little, and got back up.

"You alright?" The Pilot asked me

"Those bastades are gointa pay!" I screamed in anger

We began to catch up or they began to slow down, either way we caught up to them.

"Give us back the Krabby Patty Secret Formula you meanies!" I asked them

"NEVAR!" one of them screamed. "This bottle contains the secrets to reviving our master! You will never have this back!"

I then summoned my Stand [Hotline Bling] to grab onto the formula and have it phase through his hand. Suddenly he brought out his own stand and took Hotline Bling's hand and broke its and my ring finger.

"Shit! AAAH!" I screamed in pain

"I wont let you do that! HAIL HITLER!" He screamed

Oh shit, they're Nazis! This was a shock to me and the pilot. We let up on them and just stayed back behind them as to not have any more broken fingers. I fixed my finger and now I wanted revenge.

"It seems that they are going to the old tower." The pilot, Snap Suplex, said.

"Maybe that's where Hitlers body is stored. Drop me off at the top of the tower." I said

"What if its heavily guarded?" Snap said "Like, there's gonna be armed guarded for sure."

"Then I'll punch the bullets with my Stand, duh!" I replied

Snap dropped me off and sure enough there were guards. I fazed my body and ran towards one of the guards and snapped his neck.

"INTRUDER!" A guard yelled and they all began shooting me but to no avail.

"It's no use Nazi scum. My stand, Hotline Bling, has made my body intangible like a ghost. You cant touch this!"

I attacked another Nazi, punch him repeatedly, and throw him off the tower. The Nazis began retreating, just in time for my faze ability to wear off. I began to walk down the tower and saw one Nazi.

"Remember me?" He asked

"Nope." I said as I launched my stand towards him.

Suddenly my stand was caught by it's throat.

"My [Anaconda] don't want none!" He yelled

He then threw my stand down to tower. As I fell I used my fazing and landed without any pain.

"Well that's one way to get down here." I said

There was a hallway in front of me. I got up and went into it.

"I cant see shit." I said when suddenly a bunch of lights turned on.

I continued walking and found the guards I was fighting from before. I summoned my stand in front of in case they stated shooting me and sure enough they did. I began punching all of the bullets shot at me, reducing them to there original ingredients. They all ran away. It appeared they were all out of ammo.

"Hey."

I turned around to see that bastard from before.

"Now stop so I can kill you!" He yelled at me

I summoned my stand and prepared to fight. The Mortal Kombat theme suddenly began playing as the Nazi shot his stand forward.

"Anaconda!" he screamed

"Hotline Bling!" I yelled in retaliation as our stands clashed punching each other trying to gain an edge.

I felt something grab my leg. I looked down and saw a tail coiling around me. Suddenly I was dragged off my feet and slammed onto the ground.

"NOW YOU DIE!" He screamed.

I prepare to die when suddenly I hear someone scream.

"Hey dumb ass!" I looked back and saw it was Snap with a rocket launcher! "Eat shit!"

Snap then shot a rocket at the Nazi stand user.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as he went kablooie.

"You okay?" Snap asked

"Yeah." I said "I saw my life flash before me and I saw it was very boring."

I got up and we started going towards the final area. There was a door between us, the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, and Mecha-Hitler. There was a passcode but we didn't know any code.

"I wonder what it could be?" I said

"... Are you serious. Go through it." Snap said angrily

I punched through the door and we both went inside.

"OH YEAH!" I screamed scaring all of the Nazis.

The Nazis went back to work and began awakening Hitler.

"Et iz done noe!" a nazi scientist yelled. "Avaken my masta!"

Suddenly Hitler woke up.

"Thank you, now I am back to rule this planet. I hunger." Mecha-Hitler said calmly

"Yas masta, vat vould you li-" the scientists sentence was cut short as Mecha-Hilter picked him up, ripped off the top of his head and started eating his brain.

"Nutty." Mecha-Hitler said. "But its not enough."

Hitler than shot towards the other scientist in the room and ripped out their brains and ate them. Snap and I ran out of the room (with the Krabby Patty Secret Formula) and left the building.

"What the FUCK was that SHIT!" Snap screamed in terror.

"You leave, I'll fight him." I said to Snap.

"Considering I had to save your ass before I don't think your gonna survive stupid retard." Snap said.

"Go and take the formula with you." I said to Snap

"Fine." Snap said.

As Snap flew away in the helicopter I could see he was trying not to cry. I prepared to fight Mecha-Hitler. Hitler came out from the ground.

"More food." He said to me.

"No. I'm the one that's gonna eat you!" I said

"That's funny. A worthless insect like you thinks that they can beat me, HA!" Mecha-Hitler laughed.

I launched my stand at him hit him with a left hook.

"You're fast." He said

"There's more where that came from." I said

Hitler leaped towards me and I activated my stands fazing ability.

"What the?" Hitler yelled, confused.

I went behind and started hitting him. Hitler turn around, hit me in the stomach and gave me a boot the head.

"Ow... that hurt." I said in pain.

"Get up so I can put you on the ground again." Hitler said.

I got and we both started walking toward each other. I sent out my stand.

"HOTLINE BLING!" I screamed

Hotline Bling started hitting Mecha-Hitler a hundred times a second. Hitlers couldn't see it coming. After a thousand punches Hiller stumbled back.

"How the FUCK are you doing that!" Hitler screamed

"Im not telling you!" I replied

"Jerk!" Hitler said angrily "... I guess I'll just have to go... super."

Suddenly a robotic voice started talking.

"Activating Order: Super" a woman's voice said

"What?" I said

Hitler began to flash black, white, and red

"ITS OVER, FOOL!" Hitler yelled

Hitler stopped glowing and jumped into the air and slammed on the ground, creating shock waves.

"Oh shit!" I said

I fell over and Hitler jumped up and flew towards me.

"I'LL EAT YOU!"

"NEVER!"

We began matching punches. Thousands of fist flying and connecting with each other.

"GIVE UP!" Hitler yelled at me.

I phased my right hand and punched through Mecha-Hitlers skull and hit his brain.

"AAAAAH!" Hitler screamed in pain.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell and drop kicked Mecha-Hitler.

I walk away as Mecha-Hitler blew up behind me in an explosion of red, white, and blue.

I walked back to work and along they was people were congratulating me.

"Congratulations!" My Mom and Dad said

"Congratulations!" Obama said

"Congratulations!" Snap said

"Congratulations!" The Nazis and Hitler said

"Congratulations!" Super Mario said

"Congratulations!" My boss said

"Congratulations!" John Cena said

"Congratulations!" Bob Ross said

"Congratulations!" The Spanish Inquisition said

We then lined up together and danced to "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas

Hitler will never harm this world again.


End file.
